


Tonight (I'm Fucking You)

by Selenai



Series: You've Been Struck (By Lightning) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya is tricked into sex, M/M, Naruto is bored, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, dear god what did I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: Naruto has finally achieved his dream of becoming Hokage. So why is he so very, very bored? He decides to set up an elaborate thank you for his old teacher.





	Tonight (I'm Fucking You)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a commission for Leiko. I don't know how on earth I even got through it, since I've never written Naruto fic outside of T7 but... here it is. Sorry it's not that great, guys T_T But now you know why it took so long to update my other stories.

Naruto was bored. It had been a long time since he'd been allowed to do a single thing outside of his office and piles and piles of paperwork. Being Hokage was all fun and good times until he remembered that it was mostly bureaucracy. Lame.

And to top it all off, everyone thought he was turning into some kind of a dud. Even his own kid thought he was a loser. It was like somehow he'd gone back in time and was now... well, not cool anymore. He desperately wanted to go back to the days where he could do whatever he wanted, whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. But how was that even going to be a thing?

He had a job, an important one, and a family. A wife and two kids. He loved them, he loved his village too, he really did, but he hadn't loved himself in quite some time. Really, if he thought about it, no one had loved him in a while. Not in the way that made him have that extra little skip in his step. Hinata was beautiful, she was kind. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a wife, and she loved him. More than that, she'd given him the one thing he'd wanted for as long as he could remember. A family.

He now knew what it was like to have the sort of bonds that had driven Sasuke crazy when they'd been kids. Truth be told, though, he wanted to go back to the time when he was a kid. When he could do anything. When he wasn't chained down to one thing or another.

He honestly found himself somewhat missing the anonymity he'd once had. Where he could be travelling with the Pervy Sage and no one would be able to recognize him or start trying to treat him differently than they might have treated any other stranger. Where he hadn't become the Hero of the Shinobi World yet.

He thought about going out to meet with Jiraiya and asking him if he knew the best way to get through this funk, but that pervert was always writing his books nowadays and hardly had time for anything other than trying to sneak a peek at the women's bath house.

Actually... that gave Naruto an idea. What if he-- well, when he'd been younger he'd used _that_ jutsu to get his way with just about everyone. Strong or weak. And it had always turned out all right.

Maybe-- he wondered if there were a way to kill two birds with one stone. He could sescape the Hokage tower for the day, and... well. Maybe have a little fun while he was at it.

He abruptly stood up, a tower of papers fluttering off of his desk and onto the floor with a whooshing sound, and he flinched a little as his back cracked uncomfortably at the sudden movement. Jeez, when did he get so old? Yikes.

Whatever. He was about to feel younger than he had in ages and it was going to be the best time ever. He would make himself look desirable and he'd be the talk of all pranksters once again.

King of the Pranksters. That had been some of the most fun times he'd had when he was a kid. When he'd done it for no real reason outside of wanting to have folks pay attention to him the way no one ever wanted to. And of course they hadn't, not really, but it had been better than nothing, right?

Well, now he was going to have it both ways. He was going to be a prank king (and maybe then Boruto would admit that his dad was cool) and he was already receiving the kind of attention he'd already craved. So honestly, it was a win-win, yeah?

Lifting both hands (and the one that was regenerated using Hashirama's cells was still stiff after not being used much lately) he formed the seals for the jutsu, and concentrated only his (Kurama would never approve) chakra into forming the perfect body for his idea.

When the cloud of smoke disapperated a tall, beautiful woman stood in his place. She had long blonde hair that hung loose around his shoulders and gave him an almost ethereal appearance. True to form, he had large breasts that were (against Sakura's insistence that anything more than a handful was too much) perfectly sized. They were perky and probably almost enough for two handfuls. Just enough that he knew, like his wife, that if he held the jutsu too long... well, his back would hurt.

He wondered just how much Jiraiya would kill him when he saw him like this. He'd never seen Naruto in so full a sexy jutsu. Such a realistic female form. More often than not when he'd seen it before, it had been something of a mix of Naruto and what he'd guessed a woman would look like. Now he _knew_ what a woman looked like. And it was perfect. The jutsu was complete in a way that it had never been before.

Thankfully Naruto had a plain, white robe in his drawer for days when Hinata stayed with him in the office (days long passed) and he pulled it on and tied it closed.

When he looked in the mirror, he was pleased to see that even the arm that had been bandaged in his other form looked tan and normal in this one. He felt... he actually was feeling pretty good about this.

It wasn't like anything too intense was going to happen. He was just going to give his old teacher a thank you for how well he'd treated him before. After all, not everyone had treated him with love and respect the way the Pervy Sage had. And Naruto had never had the chance to show him how truly grateful he was that Jiraiya hadn't died when he'd been attacked by Pain. The relief he'd felt when he'd gone with the toads back to their fancy. magical mountain and seen him in the oil, recuperating.

This was his chance. And, okay, so maybe his palms were a little sweaty as he wondered how much he'd be accepted in this form by his old teacher. Jiraiya was in his fourties now. No longer a spring chicken. Chicken. Huh. That's what Naruto would consider himself if he backed out now.

Lifting his chin, he took another look in the mirror, and checked out his smooth face, void of his birthmarks, big blue eyes (the same, maybe just.... rounder) and the rest-- he looked unlike himself to himself, but he could see the similarities. This form and his male form could easily be sisters.

"Here goes," he murmured to himself as he opened up his window and jumped out, landing easily on the smooth dirt road. There was hardly anyone around, and no one looked surprised to see a new girl. Good. Phase one. Complete.

As he headed towards the little cabin on the outskirts of the village, Naruto had a little bounce in his step. He actually felt good about this (and it wasn't like it was cheating, because no one was going to touch his dick, right?) and also... the bounce in his step made his tits jiggle a little in a way that wasn't entirely displeasing. He was trying to draw Jiraiya's attention, right? So why not get a little practice in?

He reached the front door of the cabin and gave a knock. It was a long moment of silence before the door opened and the tall, white haired teacher looked down on Naruto in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, his eyes focused intently on Naruto's half-exposed breasts.

"My name is... is..." he thought for a second, but no girl names popped into his head. "Naru," he finished kind of lamely. "I'm lost. I haven't ever been this far south and I don't know where anyone is anymore. I was with a traveling exotic dancer group here for the Hokage, and I got separated. I'm hoping you can help me?"

Dark eyes finally lifted from where they'd been focused on Naruto's chest, and met blue eyes. "My, my, you are a beauty, aren't you?" the older man muttered as he looked Naruto from long, loose hair, long, long, tanned legs. "You're travelling with exotic dancers?" It was almost like Jiraiya's brain had short circuited and he was just realizing the information that Naruto was feeding him.

"Yes. I'm just a beginner, but because of my, uhm, likeness to the Hokage, they thought he might favour me."

Jiraiya looked mildly suspicious for a moment before his ran his fingers through long, light hair. "Naruto would never favour someone that looked like himself. He likes people with dark hair. Special eyes. Pale skin. Nah, you wouldn't be his type at all. My type, though, whoo! Why don't you come in? I'll fix you a drink. You look like you could use one."

Naruto stepped through the front door. Phase two! Yes! He felt a little elated, and also his heart was racing a little from the adrenaline pumping through him as he found himself so far successful on this charade.

Also... the Pervy Sage looked more relaxed than Naruto had seen him in ages. Which made Naruto himself feel a lot more at ease. It meant that he was succeeding, right? If he could show the older man a good time, maybe he'd forgive him for not being able to originally defeat Pain quickly enough before Granny Tsunade had to give up so much of her life force to protect the village. He'd been a failure then, but he wouldn't be any longer.

This was his friend. This was his teacher. This was his first-- well, curious moment. When he'd been younger, he'd seen Jiraiya in the shower and he'd wondered, since then, what it might feel like to touch someone who looked so different from him. And he'd written all those books, he must know how to please a woman.

After all, the one time Naruto had tried this with Hinata, they'd both fumbled around, trying to figure out how to please this form, only to be massively disappointed, leaving Naruto to wonder if that was the reason so many women claimed to fake orgasms.

Surely... surely Jiraiya could teach him to appreciate his female form. He believed it. He'd dreamt of it as a young man, fireside, so close to his teacher.

But until now he hadn't figured out the best way to go about it.

He was in for a good time if everything continued on as smoothly as all this.

"A beginner, though, that's interesting," Jiraiya said as he leaned a little closer into Naruto's space.

Naruto resisted his initial instinct to back away, and just stood there with a patient smile on his face. "Yes, I was hand chosen for my, uhm, attributes." He flushed slightly and glanced away, doing his best to play the shy girl. It wasn't as much playing as it was... imitating his wife, and the attributes about her he'd always found appealing.

"Which I must say are breathtaking," his teacher said, glancing down at his chest. It made Naruto feel like he was already naked, and he squirmed a little. "But you don't act like most veteran dancers I've met. You're more like a normal girl. Shy. Beautiful. Probably gloriously tight."

Naruto's cheeks flamed a bright red and he had no honest idea how to respond to that. He hoped, and wondered, what his body would feel like to another man. He wondered if he would, indeed, be as tight as Jiraiya was hoping.

"I'm... this is embarrassing, but I haven't worked the back rooms of the brothel that the other dancers usually live at. I'm just-- I'm very inexperienced, I probably wouldn't even be able to please the Hokage in any real way." And to make it more believable, he let his eyes fall downcast, and his lips tremble slightly. "Maybe that's why I left the group and... uh, I think it really was an accident that I got separated from them! Really it was! You're not going to tell on me, are you?"

Jiraiya eyed him carefully and stepped closer to bring one huge hand up to cup Naruto's cheek, thumb brushing just under his eyes as if looking to wipe away any tears.

"Sweet Naru-chan, I won't be telling anyone about anything we do here."

Naruto visible relaxed, and turned his head into the touch. Just like he'd always wondered, it spread a warmth through him that settled in his belly.

"Now be honest... did you come looking for me?"

Naruto swallowed and his eyes darted up to meet dark ones that looked incredibly serious. "Well-- uhm, I heard, you know, of a powerful ninja living in the woods on the outskirts, and he's supposed to be the great teacher. I thought you might be able to... uh, teach me?"

Jiraiya's thin lips curved up into a smile and it was the first one Naruto had seen in so long that there were lines creasing around the corners of his lips that Naruto didn't even recognize. Had it really been so long since he'd made time for his teacher?

"You want me to... teach you? Teach you what, sweet one?"

Naruto licked his lips, little pink tongue coming out to moisten full lips, and Jiraiya's eyes followed every movement. "M-Maybe... uh, how to be a seductress?"

Laughter bubbled out of Jiraiya and he shook his head slightly. "I think you've already mastered that," he said in a deep voice that was heavy with... something.

Naruto felt that squirming feeling in his belly again,and warmth, that was completely unlike the way that he began to feel turned on when he was in his other form, spread from fingertips to the tips of his toes. Part of him was aching, and he wondered what it would take to fulfill his needs.

"Really?" he whispered, leaning in and bringing his own smaller, more feminine, hand up to cover the one on his cheek, guiding it down, down, to cup at the curve of his breast, still just a little visible over the seams of the robe he was wearing.

Jiraiya wasn't the sort that usually needed prompting, and he cupped Naruto confidently through the thin fabric of the robe.

A gasp escaped Naruto at the pressure. He'd always been sensitive in both bodies, but now he felt like his nerves were on fire and it was probably due to the level of anticipation sitting low in his body.

Jiraiya let out a deep sound as well and shifted his entire body closer to Naruto. "You're sensitive, huh?" he asked as he gently, almost too gently, flicked his thumb against Naruto's now hard nipple through the shirt.

This time the sound was more of a keening whimper, and Naruto arched closer to his teacher. "Y-yeah, who knew?" he breathed, licking his lips again. "More, please."

Jiraiya had a cat that ate the canary look on his face, and he brought his other hand up and began to unfasten the robes holding Naruto's breasts captive. Once the fabric fell loose, his breasts were exposed.

"Look at you," he whispered, lowering his head and brushing lips against the curve of one breast. It was leaving trails of molten heat coursing through Naruto. Heat that was reaching every part of his body. "Flushed pink already, and I've barely touched you. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?"

Naruto wasn't sure when his eyes had slid shut, but he looked down at the white hair tickling his breast and shook his head. "Not like this. I promise," he almost chanted as he pressed his body closer to Jiraiya's, trying to get more of that touch.

Jiraiya looked pleased at the admission, and brushed his closed lips against one hard nipple, the other hand teasing the opposite nipple with blunt nails scraping over the sensitive skin.

Naruto felt like he might lose his mind. He was so hot and so, so aching and... he rubbed his thighs together and was a little mortified to feel wetness there. Already? Usually Hinata didn't get this wet until his fingers were teasing over her clit. Was he really so sensitive, or was it because of his teacher?

Naruto tilted his head back and looked up towards the wooden ceiling of the cabin memorizing the patterns of the lumber before sliding his eyes shut. It was too much of an effort to keep them open.

"I'm-- o-oh...! I've never felt anything like this," he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as his cheeks heated impossible hotter. He knew that Jiraiya would want him to be vocal. What guy didn't like that? Well, actually, he could think of one guy who probably didn't. But he wasn't thinking about him just then. Maybe later.

"Good," Jiraiya murmured against that pink nipple. "Because I have so much more planned for you."

And then one of those hands were no longer cupping his breast and Naruto whimpered at the loss. Or, well, he would've been more upset, except that the hand was sliding lower until it cupped him completely through the somewhat moist fabric of the robe. "Oh! So you are excited, aren't you? Don't worry, I like it. I like it a lot, sweetness."

Naruto squirmed and tried to push down against that hand to get some kind of pressure or friction or something. It felt like... a tease. So much a tease.

"C'mon," he panted, rolling his hips. "Don't tease me. I want-- I don't know.... _something_. _You_ , Sensei," and his voice hit a higher pitch when Jiraiya's fingers slid into the robe and tease at his outer folds.

"More? This, maybe?" Jiraiya asked, and his tone was so light. "You need to tell me what you want, Naru-chan." Naruto knew he was being driven crazy on purpose. There was no way a guy looking to simply get laid would take his time like this with a pretty girl.

 

He couldn't help but wonder if his old teacher knew what he was doing, if he knew it was Naruto who was seducing him. Or if he just was gullible enough to believe that such a beautiful girl, so eager for his touch, would show up at his doorstep?

But then again why would a father of two, a happily married father of two, who had finally achieved his dreams of Hokage-ism... well, why would he be doing something so-- so... well. Shameful? Not that Naruto was ashamed of the way his body was opening up for the older man. He was pleased by it, actually. Because it was completely unlike anything he'd ever known before, and Naruto was all about new experiences. Although maybe this hadn't been on his original plan sheet. But still! He'd just been so _bored_. What was wrong with a little roleplay?

"You're overthinking it," Jiraiya drawled, and he still sounded so calm. His fingers were magic. Naruto would have sworn it to anyone who asked. They were pushing in past his outer folds, and sliding against his wet inner folds. Sliding easily up and against his clit which had Naruto gasping and keening and arching closer, clinging to his teacher so that he wouldn't fall.

"N-no, I'm not," he breathed hotly. He wondered if kissing the older man would be weird. Yeah, it would be weird. Weirder than what they were doing. Too intimate. And besides, he'd had ramen for dinner. If the Pervy Sage tasted that miso on his lips...? He'd know it was him.

"Are you living in the moment then?" Jiraiya asked as he circled Naruto's clit lightly, seeming to enjoy the way Naruto rocked his hips into it.

"Y-yeah, that's how I do everything," Naruto admitted, burying his face in that strong neck, breathing in the scent of his teacher. It was so hot all of a sudden, he was so close. But this wasn't enough. He wanted to feel what the average girl would feel. He wanted to feel Jiraiya-sensei inside of him.

"Please, P-lease sensei... I want to feel you, too. Don't want it to end like this."

Naruto’s words were mumbled against that pale neck, and his arms were wrapped around Jiraiya's shoulders, and he was pressed flush against him. He couldn't have painted a prettier picture. He knew that had any girl been acting like that around him, he'd have been desperate to please her. But that was Naruto. He wondered what his teacher would be like. Would he satiate Naruto's boredom?

"Such pretty words," and this time, Jiraiya's voice caught a little in his throat and he lifted his free hand to work at the fastenings of his own robes. "Have you ever done this before?"

Naruto shook his head and rolled his hips again with a soft gasp into Jiraiya's curved ear. "Never, sensei."

It seemed to spur Jiraiya on, though. The fingers that had been teasing at Naruto's clit moved away from it and teased at his now-sopping wet entrance. It was just for a second before one finger was being pushed inside.

It wasn't at all like what he'd experienced the one other time he'd tried this. When Hinata had forced a dry finger in and it had been uncomfortable and even a tad painful. This was wet. This was easy. This was... so, so good.

"A-ah..! Yes, that feels so-- so- nnngh..." The penetration set him alight with pleasure, and he knew that having Jiraiya's cock inside of him was the end goal. Finally.

One of Naruto's hands lowered from where it had been clutching at his teacher's shoulders and slid gently under Jiraiya's yukata to wrap around a cock there that was bigger than he'd been anticipating. Thicker and longer than his. And so, so hard. It made his mouth water a little, and he gave it one slow, careful stroke.

Jiraiya let out a strangled sound and so Naruto repeated the motion again, pleased. "Do you like this, Jiraiya-sensei? You're so big... will you fit?"

Jiraiya's breath was coming more frequently now, even as his finger moved quickly inside of Naruto, simulating what they were going to be doing in a couple of minutes. "I'll fit," he promised. "I have the inkling that you were made just for me."

Naruto felt his cheeks warm a little at that, but continued rolling his hips as he tilted his head back. He'd never had sex without kissing, but it was just too weird. Those froggy lips? The idea turned him off, but he wondered if it made Jiraiya suspicious?

Too bad. This was good enough.

Naruto pulled away just enough to tug his teacher, by the cock, towards the wall. He stopped once his back hit the wooden surface and he spread his legs a little easier. "Then take me, Jiraiya-sensei. I want you to. Just you."

Which might've been a bit of a lie. At this state of arousal, Naruto was certain that he'd take anyone's dick. He wondered if this ought not be the way he worked off all that boredom from now on? His villagers would definitely feel closer to him after that, right? And he'd surely feel closer to them.

Because right now, he felt so close to Jiraiya-sensei that his brain was close to melting.

"Okay, okay Naru-chan. My little one. Shift your hips like... yeah, like that," he said as he organized Naruto's body to his liking. "Now, I'm going to lift you up. So don't panic. It will be worth it."

Naruto wasn't afraid of being in the air, and besides, he trusted this man more than nearly anyone else. So he knew that he wouldn't be dropped on his head or thrown out. After all, his hand was wrapped around his teacher's favourite body part.

Feeling a little emboldened, Naruto nodded and hopped up a little at the same time as his teacher pulled him up and pushed him against the wall. It simply served to arouse him further. It was really going to happen.

"Okay, sweetness, this is going to feel a little like... well, a lot. But don't freak out. Your body was made for this."

Naruto nodded, his eyes half lidded. He was beyond ready for this. His thighs were sticky from his own wetness and even that had his mind on the fritz. He was so turned on. More so than he had ever been. He wanted to do this every day. "I'm ready, Sensei." He panted, looking up into dark eyes.

"By god you're beautiful," Jiraiya murmured as he grabbed for his own cock, guiding it into Naruto.

Oh, oh! And he hadn't been lying. At first it felt like one hell of a stretch. It felt like way too much. But he was still so wet, so wet, and his body stretched open with the penetration. The stinging didn't entirely go away right at first, but it was so good. The little bit of pain was actually keeping Naruto grounded. Kept him from flying away from pleasure. He could hear the loud wet sounds as Jiraiya's dick moved into him, and it was so, so good. So good.

"M-more," he panted, leaning in to rest his head against a broad shoulder again. "All of it, please, sensei."

Jiraiya groaned and pushed hard, the last little bit of his cock sliding easily in and Naruto gasped and arched against him. Yes! Just like that!

It took a second before he realized that he hadn't said it out loud and that the only sound he could hear was his teacher's harsh breathing.

"Yes! Just like that!" he managed to cry out as his legs twitched and wrapped around Jiraiya's waist as he pushed down and clenched around the thickness inside of him. It was so good. He was so full, so stretched, so close to the Pervy Sage. Perfect.

He'd never felt so overwhelmed before, and he wondered if this was what Hinata felt when he penetrated her. Well-- she'd never been as wet as he was right then, so he had to work on that. See? This whole pretending to be a girl thing was working out for him. It was stirring his creative drive.

All of a sudden, though, the older man moved, pulled nearly all the way out and shoved himself back in. Naruto's vision went white and he cried out again as he pushed down and rolled his own hips as he tried to get more and more of the feel of that thick cock inside of him. He felt like he was being split in half. It was perfect.

"D-don't be gentle!" he pleaded as his eyes watered with the effort of pushing down and down and down, trying to fill that void he hadn't even realized he had inside of him. A void that was definitely being filled.

"It's your first time--" Jiraiya began as he bounced Naruto slowly on his cock.

"I don't care. I want to feel it for days," he pleaded again, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling the tears slide down his unmarred cheeks. "Please, sensei, please, make me feel you even after I leave."

Jiraiya's breath caught in his throat, but he did begin to move faster, holding Naruto by the hips and slamming up hard enough with each and every thrust, hard enough to have his back jerking up against the hardwood behind him. He'd have a wood burn when he got free, and he loved the idea of the proof that only he would know about, that would be there on his body. Of this evening. Yeah, this wouldn't be the last time he tried this.

"Spread your legs wider," Jiraiya panted and Naruto could feel the sweat sliding down his cheeks and onto Naruto's forehead as they moved in tandem.

"Like this?" he breathed hotly as he spread his legs as much as he could, and felt Jiraiya sink impossibly deeper into him as he thrust up.

Before Naruto knew what was happening he felt one hand that had been holding him up come back up again to squeeze into the miniscule place between them, thumb circling his clit again as those thrusts became uneven and stuttered.

"A-ah...! S-sensei! Im close, I'm close, don't stop!"

And the pressure building up inside of him was so different from what he was used to. It was a heat that spread from his fingers and toes and worked its way in towards his core, and when that thumb made a particularly rough brush across his clit, that heat exploded, and spread back out to his fingers and toes, leaving his whole body achingly hot as he cried out one last time and felt himself spasming around the cock pressed so deep inside of him. He could feel his whole body convulsing a little as he clung to the older man, and just kept his eyes squeezed shut.

Jiraiya, for what it was worth, never stopped moving inside of him. Naruto rode out wave after wave of the strongest orgasm he'd ever had for minutes longer than he would've ever thought possible, until it finally ebbed, and he felt so sensitive that each and every thrust had him twitching away slightly. But it wouldn't be fair to ask Jiraiya to pull out when Naruto could feel how close he was. Not to mention that even the ultra over sensitive feel was pretty good.

"Good girl," Jiraiya breathed. "Now clench around me, make it so tight that I can hardly move."

Naruto did as was asked of him, and clenched his inner muscles around his teacher and gasped as he felt Jiraiya shove almost brutally inside one last time and then there was more heat. It was different. It was a wet heat, and it went on and on and on, until finally the death grip on his hip was loosened, and Jiraiya lowered him back to the ground and, in a movement that was easily the most uncomfortable he'd ever experienced, pulled out of him with a loud, wet sound.

A wince from Naruto as he felt something wet and hot slipping down his legs, and he realized, with a bit of a throb to his aroused state, that it was Jiraiya's come.

"You did good, sweetness, Naru-chan." Jiraiya drawled out as he refastened his yukata and turned his back to Naruto.

Where most girls might've felt that as a slight, Naruto was just glad for the chance to clean himself up a little and he used the very bottom corner of the robe that was hanging open across his shoulders to wipe at his thighs.

 

Once he was sure that he wasn't going to leak anything else, he stepped forward on still shaking legs, wincing slightly at the burn and ache in his middle before redoing the robe and stepping towards the door. He was trying to look innocent, but he knew that on his face was his traditional 'cat who ate the canary' look.

"I-I should go," he said shakily.

Jiraiya nodded without looking back at him. "The Hokage is expecting you, right?"

Naruto nodded even though the older man couldn't see. "Yes. I think I remember how to get there now."

Jiraiya snorted a little. "Say hi to that little asshole for me, okay?"

Naruto flushed a little, biting down on his bottom lip a little before he nodded again.

"Got it. And, uhm, thanks for the lesson. It really, really helped me."

"Yeah, kid. I'm sure it did. And me too."

Naruto grinned even as he slid out of the cabin. As soon as he was sure that he was far enough away, he released the transformation and let out a groan. He could still feel that ache. He'd been feeling it for a couple of days, surely. And when it went away? He'd just have to find another 'victim'.

Grinning widely, he stepped through the village as quietly as he could, jumping back up and through the window of his office, sitting gently at his seat.

He was the Hokage. He could do whatever he wanted.


End file.
